This invention relates in general to bag and package construction and in particular to a new and useful package and to a method of forming and filling the package and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
It is known to provide bags which have a zipper inside the bag so that the bag opening may be turned to a closed condition. As shown in FIG. 1 of the present application such a bag includes a zipper tape 01 made of a heat sealable film formed into a convex strip 02 inside an opening or port 06 of a bag body 05. The zipper tape 01 comprises a male element 02 which is engageable in a socket or female element 04 of another tape 03 which is placed on an opposite bag panel. In such a bag the tape element 01 and 03 are heat sealed separately to the associated bag body 05. A difficulty with such bags is that the tape strips containing the various interengageable elements for sealing the bag are not easy to align and it is difficult to close the bag without causing wrinkles in the bag body. Also because the bag is fabricated while the zipper elements are engaged together it was impossible to fill or maintain the filling of the bag contents or products at the same time. Such a bag was fabricated with the zipper and then the zipper would have to be opened before the product could be put into the bag. As a result of this disadvantage such a bag was not used because of its high cost in mass production and its difficulty in use with manufacturing elements which also fill the contents into the bag.